Depending on implementation details, a unified messaging service may effectively provide a subscriber with a single network-based repository for voice mail, electronic mail (email) and facsimile communications (fax). Most unified messaging services are designed to allow the subscriber to retrieve saved messages with one phone call or one visit to a website. While unified messaging services may provide some attractive features to subscribers, the services may be costly and complicated to implement.